Sessho is Bored and Decides to Go on a Road Trip
by LunarNightLight10
Summary: It's actually supposed to be Sessho becomes bored with life and decides to go on a road trip. Creative, aint I? ANYWAY, it all started on Rin's 9th birthday party...


Okay this is my first time writing an Inuyasha fic so be gentle!Be sure to remember, that this isjust a parody and is not meant to harm any character in any way. No matter how much bashing might be done ;-)

* * *

The day Sesshomaru became bored with life and decided to go on a road trip. It was a day no different from any other day. Well perhaps. It all started when Kagome asked…

"How do you celebrate _you're_ birthday, Inuyasha?" with those big, starry eyes. She sat with the silvery haired boy in a patch of grass, her legs wide open. Inuyasha was obviously distracted by this. Crimson immediately flooded through out his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

He turned away unable to discard the memory of her underwear. A riveting rainbow design had graced the front, reminding him of Lucky Charms, a strange but quite enjoyable food that Sota had let him taste once. He groaned, unable to get the 'They're magically delicious' slogan out of his head. He turned once again to Kagome, only to find that she hadn't changed her position.

_Dammit. Close your legs, Kagome._

"A party maybe?" she asked growing impatient.

"Uh…" he started, unable to stop thinking about her underwear. He tried to think of something else besides rainbows. Which was hard because Inuyasha really likes rainbows. "'Course not. Why would I wanna have something as stupid as a birthday party?"

Kagome gasped. "You mean you've never had a birthday party!" she screeched as if never having a birthday party was the greatest sin in all the world and he would surely be damned to the darkest depths of the Earth or lower. "But everyone's had a birthday party at least once!"

"Not me", he squeaked, his skin turning a deep shade of magenta.

"But-" Kagome started before glancing up towards the sky. A big smile gradually slipped across her lips. "Look Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Kagome was amused by the silliest things, but at least it would take the attention from-

"A rainbow!"

Inuyasha bit his lip to suppress a shriek of horror as he stared up at the sky.

And there it was. A big, bold rainbow, the design almost identical to the one on Kagome's panties. He heard her laughing softly and then rustling quietly in her backpack. "I bought some Skittles". She pulled out a red bag. _Taste the rainbow_.

He started to gag.

"Inuyasha", a masculine voice called from behind Kagome. He slowly turned his head. Now if he could just see pass that underwear.

"Miroku!" he exclaimed, jumping up, glad that he had an excuse not to sit with Kagome.

Miroku took a few steps back, a suspicious look in his eyes. His companions, Sango and Shippo did the same. "Are you sure that you're feeling alright Inuyasha? Perhaps we should rest".

"Huh?" Inuyasha scratched at his ivory bangs until he eventually took notice of the huge grin plastered over his face. It certainly wasn't something Inuyasha would ever do. He used his hands to drag his cheeks down to his usual irritable yet determined expression and glared at his party. "I'm fine! Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you, haven't we Kagome?"

"Er… n-"

"Damn well we have! Now c' mon! We hafta get a move on!"

Sango laughed. "Now theres the Inuyasha we know".

Everyone else but Inuyasha joined in.

"Yeah yeah", he muttered, secretly relieved that Kagome was now up and walking, no trace of rainbow underwear. She had put the Skitto- whatever bag away and the rainbow in the sky was gradually fading. Life was good. For the moment…

"You guys…" Kagome put her hands on Miroku and Sango's shoulders. "You won't believe this, but…" She turned to whisper something in their ears.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, his cheeks boiling red. "Hey! Whats goin on over there?"

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhhh!"

He groaned, fuming in silence. What was she telling them? What did _she_ know? A horrible thought crossed his mind. Was she telling them that he'd been gawking at her underwear? Had she seen him? No way! He wouldn't let it happen! "NO!" he roared. "IT AINT TRUE!"

They all turned to give him strange looks. Kagome drew in a deep breath all the while glaring at him. "Thanks a lot, Inuyasha! Since you won't shut up, I have to say it out loud!"

"NO!" he flew at her, ready to clamp his hand over her mouth. "STOP!"

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, darting out of the way so that he crashed head first into a tree. "SIT BOY!"

An invisible force sent him slamming to the ground, his head buried in the tree roots.

"Anyway", Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying"

"Kagome…" he squeaked from the ground.

"**_Inuyasha's never had a birthday party!"_**

"It's not true!" he bellowed before realizing what she'd said. "Huh? _That's _what you've been goin on about?_ That_ was your big secret?"

"Kagome…" Shippo started.

"Yeah I know" Inuyasha rose to his feet, knocking sand out of his ears. "I toldja it was no big-"

"Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded.

They all stared at him in sympathy.

"Er.. uh… Hey! Stop starin at me like that!"

He turned around, his eyes raging with a golden flame. The forests seemed calm enough. The trees swaying gently in the breeze. A few animals scuttling here and there. Suddenly, he caught a strong, but familiar scent wafting in the breeze. It couldn't be. He gazed over at the darkest part of the woods and that's where he saw it. Thin wisps of silver almost identical to his own.

"Dammit" He scowled, his sword ready. "Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse…"


End file.
